The Threads of Destiny
by SaiyanLover
Summary: Follows Gohan and Videl's relationship from pre-marriage to i don't know where yet. Funny. Standard disclaimers apply. R/R
1. Bachalorette Party

The Threads of Destiny  
  
Chapter One- Bachelorette Party  
  
By-Me (AKA Saiyan Lover)  
  
"Videl, I just knew that you and Gohan would get together, I just knew it?'' Bulma cried happily, pulling Videl into a tight hug.  
  
A tad embarrassed, the younger girl just smiled at Chi Chi, who was standing behind them, looking as if she couldn't decide whether to burst with pride or cry with joy.  
  
"It's not like it was OBVIOUS or anything," remarked 18 from her seat on the couch. Bulma laughed. By now, they had all gotten used to 18's sense of humor.  
  
Everyone except Videl, that is.  
  
" Was it really all that obvious?" She asked anxiously. The three women looked at each other, and then burst into laughter at the same moment.  
  
"Well.really." was all Bulma managed to get out. Chi Chi had a bit more self control, and was at least able to get out an entire sentence.  
  
"It's not like you didn't follow him everywhere, Videl." 18 did not make a remark, as she was trying not to ruin her reputation by rolling on the floor with laughter. Videl blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." After the laughter had died down, Chi Chi went straight to business. She cleared her throat, causing Bulma to groan in mock agony.  
  
"Videl, I hope you're ready to take notes!" Chi Chi turned to glare at Bulma.  
  
""I resent that!"  
  
"Oh come off it, Chich. (A/N isn't that a cute nickname?) We need to make sure she knows the important stuff." Chi Chi giggled.  
  
"You mean?" Bulma nodded. 18 smirked.  
  
"That's exactly what I mean." Bulma replied. Chi Chi reached behind her. Videl squeezed her eyes shut- afraid of what Chi Chi would pull from behind her back.  
  
18 snorted in amusement.  
  
"You can open your eyes now, Videl." Cautiously, she did so and looked at the android woman, who was pointing towards Chi Chi. Videl let her gaze find whatever it was Chi Chi had reached for. It was.a book? She looked at the three women curiously.  
  
"What is it?" Bulma heaved a large sigh.  
  
"Read the cover and find out!" Videl felt a sweat drop run down her neck.  
  
"Oh.right." She took the book, which was roughly a hundred pages, and looked at the title. In gold writing on a teal background.  
  
"The colors." she realized. The three women smiled and nodded. Videl smiled as well and relaxed. Her eyes went back to the title, which was,  
  
"How to Survive Being the Wife of a Saiyan"  
  
She giggled and looked down to the bottom of the cover. There were three authors- Chi Chi Son, Bulma Briefs, and #18. Videl narrowed her eyes and a small smile crept to her face.  
  
"Did you guys write this for me?" Once again, all three of them nodded.  
  
"Now before you say anything," 18 blurted out. "Krillin is not a Saiyan, but he's hung around them enough- so I could put in some advice." Videl felt her lower lip tremble.  
  
"You guys are so sweet." As a tear escaped from her cerulean eyes and ran down her cheek, all three of the women went and squeezed in next to her on the couch. Videl lookd at each of them and smiled.  
  
"I think.I've found where I belong. All of ya'll, and I mean everyone, have welcomed me into the circle without hesitation. I feel like a part of something extremely special. It's like one huge family, except you're closer than family. I'm so happy that I get to be a part of it."  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"But keep in mind, Videl- you've only seen us at our best. Once you see everyone in their pajamas at 2 a.m. on Christmas morning, you'll probably change your mind very quickly." Videl looked at them curiously.  
  
"Does everybody spend Christmas together?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yep, and guess who gets to host it. every year!!"  
  
"Hey, it's not our fault you've got such a huge house." 18 responded defensively. Bulma sighed.  
  
"I know. But anyway Videl- everyone comes here sometime on Christmas Eve, and spends the night. Of course, all the adults are up until midnight trying to finish wrapping presents. Believe it or not, Veggie even helps sometimes."  
  
Videl didn't believe it.  
  
"And the kids -Trunks, Goten, and Marron- always get us up before the crack of dawn to open the presents. Last year they slacked off a bit, and we got to sleep until five o'clock. Usually it's around two or three."  
  
Bulma looked over at Videl, who had her eyebrows raised and a small smile on her face.  
  
"I don't even want to imagine Vegeta that early in the morning." Chi Chi laughed at Videl's remark. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"He actually doesn't care about getting up early. He just hates getting presents." She smiled. "The one thing he does like about Christmas, besides all the food, is the mistletoe. There's a picture in the book from last year when Goku surprised him with the camera. Let me tell you, Vegeta was about to kill him." 18 raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Isn't he always?" Bulma laughed.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"The only way I can get Goku up that early in the morning is to tell him it's time to eat," Chi Chi said. "Or to." Suddenly, she blushed. Bulma sighed, and Videl could tell they had been through this before.  
  
"Good grief, Chich! You've been married for what, about twenty years, you have two kids, and talking about anything sexual still makes you blush like a teenager!"  
  
Videl, being a teenager, blushed too, at the mention of sex. Chi Chi giggled.  
  
"It's just weird talking about Goku like that, because everybody thinks he's so clueless." 18 leaned forward.  
  
"You mean he's not?" Chi Chi blushed two shades deeper and shook her head. Bulma just smirked.  
  
"So, are you gonna give Videl any advice on how to make love to a saiyan, or do I have to do it all?"  
  
Videl gulped. Although she had never had any doubt that she would say yes when Gohan asked her to marry him, she had always skipped over the honeymoon in her fantasies. She was completely inexperienced in that area. She just hoped Gohan was, too.  
  
When she came out of her thoughts, the three women were watching her. Bulma was the first to break the silence.  
  
"You know Videl, you can ask us anything. We were in your position once, too. Anything you ask or say will not change our opinion of you. You know that, right?" Videl smiled and felt another tear creep out. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I know how to do it.but I don't." Bulma smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Videl, both of you are going to be more nervous than you've probably ever been in your entire life. Gohan loves you. You love him. If things are awkward, then it's absolutely normal. But whatever you do, let him know what you're thinking.and feeling. Gohan will always love you, no matter what." Videl swallowed.  
  
"I know. But.what if I do something.wrong."  
  
"Videl, there is no wrong. Not with this anyway. Gohan's going to love whatever you do, just because it's you." Bulma put her arm around the girl. "Do you believe me?" She nodded.  
  
"I do have another question." Bulma folded her hands in her lap. "Will he. I mean.do Goku and Vegeta.um.every go super saiyan?" Chi Chi laughed.  
  
"If Goku ever went super saiyan, I probably wouldn't be able to walk for years!" She blushed talking about her husband like that. "He's quite well.endowed." Videl blushed like a tomato. Bulma laughed.  
  
"I'd have to say the same for Vegeta. It must be a Saiyan thing. And since Gohan has all the traits of a Saiyan.I think it's safe to say you won't feel left out." Glancing over at her, Bulma saw that Videl was looking as if she was having a hard time imaging her sweet, innocent Gohan like that.  
  
"Um, Chi Chi?" Videl asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes?" Videl swallowed nervously. She didn't think she'd ever get used to talking about this.  
  
"Well, um.has Gohan ever done.anything? I mean, I don't want to feel inexperienced.but I don't think I could.teach him." At this remark, Chi Chi burst into laughter. Bulma and 18's faces also showed a great deal of amusement.  
  
"Videl, believe me," Chi Chi answered, "Gohan is about as innocent as they come in that department. Well, besides Goku. And as for teaching him- if I could teach Goku, you can teach Gohan." Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"I.can't.it.how." Bulma lightly punched Chi Chi on the shoulder.  
  
"Quit scaring her, Chich!"  
  
"Don't worry, Videl." Chi Chi reassured her. "Gohan will know what he's doing. But it's mainly an instinct thing." Videl's eyebrows furrowed together.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me. I know, we humans have a certain amount of instinct, but with the Saiyans.it's multiplied ten-fold."  
  
"But Gohan's only half-Saiyan. How do you know he has this instinct, too?" Chi Chi smiled.  
  
"I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes, Videl. And trust me, he has it." Videl blushed.  
  
"It's true," 18 agreed. "Even I've seen the way he looks at you."  
  
Videl's face turned a deeper red, but at the same time, she was flattered and relieved that Gohan saw her that way. Even if he didn't realize it. She smiled. She knew that Gohan loved her, but now she knew that he also felt physically attracted to her.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want to know a secret?" Bulma interrupted Videl's thoughts. All of them leaned forward slightly in their seats. Bulma smirked, looking oddly like Vegeta.  
  
"Well, we all know Goku and Chi Chi's first time was with each other. And I have no idea about you, " she pointed to 18, "and Krillin." 18, much out of character, blushed.  
  
"It was both our firsts."  
  
"Well, my first was Yamcha. That was back when we thought we'd get married. It was right after we wished him back. It was his welcome home present from me.But that was the only time we did it.  
  
But get this- when Vegeta and I conceived Trunks- well actually I don't know which time that happened- but anyway! The first time we had sex.it was Vegeta's first time." Videl's eyes popped out of her head. The other two women's mouths fell open.  
  
"No way." 18 stated.  
  
"That just seems," Videl shook her head, "so un-Vegeta-ish." Bulma smirked.  
  
"I was just as surprised as you guys when he told me." Chi Chi shook her head slowly.  
  
"I'm never going to look at him the same way again."  
  
  
  
6 hours, lots of snacks, laughs, secrets, and questions later.  
  
"Mom? Are you up here?" Vide's head shot up at the sound of her fiancé's voice. She unwillingly blushed, remembering certain conversations that had taken place earlier that day.  
  
As soon as she shoved the book into her bag, Goten and Trunks came bounding into the room. Bulma frowned.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Both boys froze in midair at hearing her use that tone of voice. "What have I told you about doors when they're closed?"  
  
Trunks' face lost some of its color, but a small twinge of pink appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"Don't come in until you knock. Sorry, Mom." He mumbled.  
  
"Good. Now, go get the rest of the boys and Marron and tell them we're going out to eat, okay?" At the mention of food, both Saiyans perked up and ran out the door again. Chi Chi rolled her eyes.  
  
"What was that about closed doors?" 18 asked curiously. Bulma laughed, embarrassed.  
  
"Well, once Trunks almost walked in on me and Vegeta."  
  
"Ouch." Videl winced.  
  
"Tell me about it." Bulma agreed.  
  
Seconds later, the doorway was filled with two full blooded Saiyans, three half Saiyans, and two humans: Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Krillin, and Marron.  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and smiled, despite the urge she had to never meet his eyes again. Gohan smiled back and walked towards her, carefully avoiding Goten and Trunks, who were doing ridiculous versions of the fusion dance.  
  
When Gohan reached her, he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back. He gently pulled back to look into her eyes. She looked.nervous. And she wouldn't look him straight in the eye.  
  
He took her chin in his hand and raised it towards his face. She reluctantly met his eyes, and the moment she did, all her anxiety disappeared. His eyes were so kind and loving. Now that she was with him, Videl almost thought she could make it through their honeymoon. She smiled.  
  
Look out, Gohan. I love you, and I'm going to make sure to prove it.In more ways than one.  
  
"Videl, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'm great." She spontaneously stood up to give him a quick peck. He blushed.  
  
I don't know if I'll ever get used to this.  
  
"Hey, lovebirds!" Both teens blushed at Krillin's nickname for them.  
  
"Krillin!" yelled 18, thwapping him on the head.  
  
"Ow! Gohan, Videl.ya'll ready to eat?" Gohan's eyes brightened as he ran out the door.  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Videl met Chi Chi's gaze, and they both rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
What do you think??? Personally, I think it's somewhat amusing.I hope you agree! ^_^ PLEASE review. You don't know how happy I am to get reviews!!! It makes me so happy!!! And the happier I am, the more I write!!!!  
  
If you liked this story, u might want to read the rest of mine.  
  
The Hope, The Prince, and The Future complete  
  
Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes  
  
The Journal of Trunks Briefs  
  
Forgetting and Remembering  
  
The New Beginning  
  
  
  
Until next time, May the Force be with you! (I'm a big Star Wars fan)  
  
Saiyan Lover ((Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten included) 


	2. Eating With Saiyans

The Threads of Destiny  
  
Chapter 2- Eating with Saiyans  
  
By- Me (AKA- SaiyanLover)  
"Are we going to fly?" asked Chi Chi, wanting to know about transportation to the restaurant.  
  
Everyone looked around, calculating the number of people unable to fly. When no one answered and the silence lengthened, Vegeta let his impatience get the better of him.  
  
He grabbed a surprised Bulma around the waist and took off into the late afternoon sky.  
  
"Guess that answers that!" Goku said, picking up Chi Chi. 18 picked up Marron, and everyone took to the air after Vegeta.  
  
  
  
"I'll have 21 kids meals with Sprites, please." Trunks said as the waiter gave him an incredulous look. Krillin laughed.  
  
"You'd better get used to it. They eat even more," he said warningly, pointing at Goten and Goku. Both father and son simply grinned, knowing it wouldn't do any good to deny it.  
  
The waiter loosened his collar and looked around uncomfortably.  
  
"May I ask who will be handling the bill?"  
  
"That would be me." Bulma said. The waiter's eyes bulged from his head.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Briefs! Why, of course! Forgive me please. Now, young sir," he addressed Trunks, "what did you say you wanted?"  
  
Vegeta smirked and turned his head ever so slightly so he could look at Bulma. She smirked back and winked at him, causing the saiyan prince's "stone" heart to crumble like it did every time she looked at him.  
  
Meanwhile, another couple was in conversation at the other end of the table.  
  
"So, Videl. Did you girls have fun?" She smiled, almost feeling bad for not letting Gohan know about their discussions involving him.  
  
"Yeah, we did." He placed an arm around the back of the bench, discreetly pulling her closer to him. She turned to look in his smiling eyes.  
  
I still am having a hard time imagining doing.that with Gohan.  
  
"Videl?" A soft voice she'd recognize anywhere spoke softly into her ear. Gohan had leaned over slightly so that his lips were lightly touching her ear beneath her dark hair. She shivered, but did not reply.  
  
"Do you know how many days we have?" she nodded once, but still did not speak. His voice became even softer than before. So soft that Videl felt as if he was speaking through his soul rather than his mouth.  
  
"Nine, nine days, my love. Until we become one.in more ways than one." Videl blushed. Gohan never talked like that.  
  
Where did that come from? Maybe he got a 'pep talk' today, too.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" Gohan moved back from Videl as the waiter, and everyone else at the table, stared at him. He laughed, blushing, and glanced at the menu.  
  
"I'll have 4 steaks, 6 chicken sandwiches, 3 baked potatoes, 4 orders of fries, and a couple Cokes." Videl looked at Gohan oddly.  
  
Funny- he usually eats a lot more than that. I hope he's feeling okay.  
  
"And you, miss?"  
  
"The seafood supreme with mashed potatoes and a Coke, please." Scribbling down her order, the waiter moved down the table to Marron, who was next to Videl.  
  
"Gohan, are you feeling all right, son?" The ever reliable Goku asked from his seat across form Videl.  
  
Videl felt Gohan tense slightly, and Goku seemed to notice as well. He looked slightly worried for a moment, but then glanced at Videl as an idea dawned on him.  
  
What was it that Vegeta said this morning? Oh yeah 'Saiyans subconsciously fast until they have successfully mated with their chosen one. It's as if you can't be hungry for anything but them.' THAT must be why Gohan isn't very hungry. He wants Videl.  
  
Goku smiled and shook his head.  
  
He's grown up so fast.  
  
Gohan saw in his father's eyes tat he had figured it out, and was grateful when he didn't pursue the question any farther. Videl, however, was not aware of what was happening.  
  
"Gohan? You're okay, right?" He looked over to see her staring at him worriedly. He smiled.  
  
"Yeah! I'm fine."  
  
  
  
"Gohan, how long is that Caribbean cruise that I paid for ya'll as a wedding present?" Bulma asked, purposely making her generosity known- although everyone present already knew about it. Gohan smiled, and so did Videl.  
  
Bulma's gift had been unexpected and unasked for, but it was welcomed and both teens made sure to thank her quite often.  
  
"Two weeks. Oh, and while we're on the subject- I don't have any.suitably clothes. How about you Videl?" She shrugged and smiled.  
  
"My dad gave me his credit card and told me to get anything I wanted. I was planning on going shopping tomorrow and the next day."  
  
She looked sidelong at Gohan. "I was going to drag you along with me, but it woks out perfectly this way. As long as you don't mind me helping pick out your clothes, and vice versa." Chi Chi laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Videl. I'm sure he wouldn't have it any other way." Gohan smiled.  
  
"So, tomorrow is dictated shopping day, Videl."  
  
"And the next day." He rolled his eyes at her. Vegeta scoffed.  
  
"Women." Gohan looked over at him and saw that beneath his scowl their was amusement in his eyes at Gohan already being controlled by his "mate".  
  
The younger half saiyan smiled, and Vegeta briefly (no pun intended) smiled back.  
  
"Well hopefully Gohan won't fly off in the middle of a shopping trip like SOME people I know!" Both Trunks and Vegeta cowered down at the tone in Bulma's voice. Gohan laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma. Videl can fly, too. You can't."  
  
"Just makes it easier for her to keep you in line." Gohan gulped while Videl laughed.  
  
  
Well- I meant to upload 2 chapters today, but I don't have time to type ch. 3, so hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow!  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


	3. Fears of Happiness

The Threads of Destiny  
  
Chapter 3: Fears of Happiness  
  
By-Me (AKA SaiyanLover)  
  
They said their good byes over the edge of Satan City- Krillin, 18, and Marron heading off towards Kame House; Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks to Capsule Corp.; Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten to Paoz Mountain; and Gohan and Videl to Satan Mansion.  
  
Gohan, being the gentleman he was, always escorted Videl home.  
  
Upon reaching the mansion, they both landed quietly on Videl's balcony, which was on the back of the house. She used her key to unlock the French doors, letting herself and Gohan into her spacious bedroom.  
  
Gohan shut the door, and as the latch clicked, a sudden feeling of uneasiness filled Videl.  
  
Usually, they came in and just talked until Gohan had to leave. But after her party with the other women, she couldn't help but wonder about what else they could be doing.  
  
Out of the blue she felt a pair of muscular arms pick her up and toss her onto the bed. She yelled, and promptly felt Gohan's lips over hers, silencing her startled cry.  
  
As Gohan's tongue slowly found its way between her lips, she vaguely wondered what Gohan was up to. He hardly ever kissed her like this. But she was enjoying herself too much to wonder much longer.  
  
She felt Gohan pull her closer beside him, causing their bodies to become flush with one another. A hot blush crept to her cheeks.  
  
Just as suddenly, Gohan sat up, breaking the kiss and pulling her up with him. She narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"What was that all about?" His eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just. I wasn't." Her features softened, so he knew she wasn't angry. "I wasn't trying to .do anything.  
  
But you seemed like you had something on your mind, and I just wanted you to know that you can talk to me, Videl. If we intend to spend the rest of our lives together, we can't keep secrets. I love you, Videl. What's bothering you?"  
  
With difficulty, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Gohan saw this.  
  
"Aw, Videl! Please, don't cry." She felt a tear escape, and suddenly it was all too much.  
  
Gohan's love and acceptance of her, his family's happiness for them, her nervousness and insecurities about making love to Gohan.  
  
She burst into tears that were both happy and sad, joyous and frightened.  
  
Gohan pulled her onto his lap, almost as a mother would hold her child. He combed his fingers through her hair and repeated her name, very softly, over and over.  
  
Her tears soon stopped as a result of Gohan's crooning. She sniffed and wiped her eyes. Sitting up, she looked away, embarrassed, but glad that he had been the one to see her cry.  
  
He smiled and put his chin in his hands, propping his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Videl, what's wrong." It came out as a statement rather than a question. She let out a shaky sigh and turned her head so she could look at him. She hesitated for a brief moment, then remembered that this was Gohan, and all hesitation disappeared.  
  
"I don't know! I mean, I've never been so happy in my life! I can't believe I'm fortunate enough to be marrying you. And your family and friends have all been so kind to me, and I feel accepted as a member of the group.  
  
But I'm scared Gohan. I'm only 18, I don't know anything! What if I'm not a good wife? Gohan, I love you so much. I would die for you. But I've never felt this way before, and I'm scared." she took a deep breath. "Another thing that I'm worried about.is having sex with you." The last four words came out as a whisper.  
  
Gohan felt his heart rip into pieces. It was his turn to try not to cry. Gently, he grazed his hand over her cheek.  
  
"Videl," his voice cracked, "Neither of us knows anything. Neither of us has ever felt this way." He choked, "God knows I haven't.  
  
But that's the whole point. We have to learn together. We have to learn to be two halves of a whole. We have to learn to control our own lives. Learn to raise a family."  
  
He took her face in both his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "And as for your other worry, I really don't think you have anything to worry about." She frowned.  
  
"Why not?" He laughed nervously and blushed.  
  
"From what I've heard, my saiyan half will.take over." She smiled.  
  
"I know all about that, Gohan." He pulled back, the surprise evident in his eyes. Despite herself, she giggled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"What do you think we talked about all day, Gohan?" He blushed deeper.  
  
"Let me guess-me and my sexual capabilities." She smirked and pushed him playfully.  
  
"That's embarrassing. My mom, my little brother's best friend's mom, my dad's best friend's wife, and my fiancé talking about my sexual performance. Is nothing sacred anymore?" She picked up on his teasing tone and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't that bad. I mean, the most embarrassing thing probably would've been the discussion about whether or not you're as well endowed as your father or Vegeta." She felt her face heat up as she said this, even though she had been trying to embarrass him.  
  
And she did. His cheeks were now a deep scarlet and he kept swallowing loudly. She smiled at his discomfort.  
  
"Gohan?" He made a noise like a grunt in the back of his throat. "Are you?" He choked, causing her to giggle.  
  
Despite his terrible embarrassment, Gohan laughed shakily.  
  
"Well.yeah, I am." Videl blushed.  
  
After a few moments of silence, they hesitantly met each other's eyes.  
  
"Gohan, at this rate, it'll be a miracle if we ever have kids."  
  
"Let alone survive our honeymoon."  
  
They burst into laughter, clutching their stomachs and falling down on the bed. The mattress shook with their hysterics.  
  
Eventually, both teens calmed down. Videl put her arm over his chest, and he reached over to pull her up, so she was using him as a pillow. He stroked her hair, feeling its softness beneath his fingers.  
  
"Gohan," she whispered, "I don't want to do something.wrong." Gohan laughed and she felt the vibration beneath her.  
  
"Videl, I won't know if it's wrong or not. There is no wrong. All I'll know is that it's you. And that's all I care about."  
  
She put her arms on his chest and propped herself up so she could see his face. He gazed deeply into her sapphire eyes. He saw her happiness and her fear. He didn't want her to be scared. He was here to protect her.  
  
He sat up, pulling his beloved into his arms. Softly, he kissed her lips.  
  
"Videl," he whispered, "Please, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you. I love you, Videl.  
  
I love everything you do.and I know that will never change, no matter what it is that you do. Don't worry," he leaned over to whisper into her ear. "I'll make sure that you.enjoy it. But you have to promise to do the same for me, and to not be afraid of what you're doing." Gohan felt her cheek warm against his, but she nodded twice.  
  
He, however, was not aware of Videl's thoughts at the moment.  
  
Notes to self:  
  
Read "Sex" chapter of "How to Survive Being the Wife of a Saiyan"  
  
Try to talk with Bulma -alone- about making sure Gohan enjoys it  
  
Show Gohan I can make him helpless using my womanly seductiveness- start tomorrow  
  
And Videl was also not aware of Gohan's thoughts at the moment.  
  
Notes to self:  
  
Read "Sex" chapter of "How to Survive Being a Saiyan Husband"  
  
Try to talk with Vegeta -alone- about making sure Videl enjoys it  
  
Start getting Videl used to the idea of making love- start tomorrow  
  
  
There is chapter 3!!!!! Hope you like it! I do. ^_^  
  
Please review and let me know what you think! Suggestions are ALWAYS welcome!!!  
  
If you like this story- I'd like to recommend "Teenage Saiyans and Superheroes" (Lots of people seem to like it.. It's G/V too)  
  
Oh- and I've got three new stories up!!  
  
DragonBallZ Bloopers (funny!!!)  
  
Painful Affections (v/b)  
  
The Gift (one shot)  
  
So long!!!!  
  
SaiyanLover 


	4. Unexpected Visitors

The Threads of Destiny  
  
Chapter 4- Unexpected Visitors  
  
By me (aka SaiyanLover)  
  
Videl woke at 6:30, just like she had every morning for the past eight years of her life. Like clockwork, no matter what time she went to bed the night before, she would always wake up at that time.  
  
Her eyes opened on their own, and the first rays of sunlight made her blink out of reflex. Her brain, however, was not as awake as the rest of her. Despite the odd way she woke every morning, Videl was not a morning person. It was impossible for her to think before she had a shower.  
  
For Videl, taking a shower was like drinking coffee. It woke her up and gave her energy. Today was no different. As she rubbed shampoo into her hair, she remembered what her plans for the day were.  
  
//Shopping...Gohan//  
  
Either of those two words would have been enough to wake her up. But when they came together she felt even more awake.  
  
She smirked, already beginning to scheme. The more she thought about it, though, the more nervous she became. She swallowed forcefully and chided herself silently.  
  
//Videl, this is GOHAN. Your best friend, your fiance. You love him and he loves you. You have no reason to be nervous.//  
  
The felling eventually subsided, leaving only a giddy anxiety.  
  
While getting dressed, Videl's eyes automatically wandered to the wall that her balcony occupied. Over the past few years, she had filled it with framed pictures. A few were of her and her father, or Erasa and Sharpner. Most of them, however, were of her new "family."  
  
She smiled, looking and seeing the personalities she had come to know so well shine through their faces. Every space of the wall was covered in pictures. It was like a huge collage of Videl's life.  
  
Only one picture of Videl with her mother was on the wall. It had been taken when Videl was a mere five years old, before her mother had died in a plane crash.  
  
Next to it was a picture of Videl with her father. It had been taken two years ago. Two or three of the pictures showed Erasa and Sharpner back in middle school and in high school.  
  
The rest were of Videl with Gohan or other members of the Son family. Some were of the Briefs' or Krillin's family.  
  
One of her favorite pictures was of Goku, Gohan, and Goten. They were all super saiyan and were smiling as if their lives depended on it.  
  
Another of her favorites was of Vegeta. She had caught him laughing, and the moment was too precious not to frames.  
  
Her favorite picture by far was the one of Gohan she had taken when he didn't know she was there. He was sitting on a small ledge, the sun setting in front of him. She had taken it from an angle so you see his face, but not the sun, so it seemed as if he radiated of oranges and reds. His face, so peaceful and happy, never failed to melt her heart.  
  
But then her eyes would travel to the next picture...  
  
Saiyaman.  
  
Shaking her head, she smiled at Gohan's reliable, yet somehow unpredictable, personality.  
  
A sudden rap on the balcony window, covered by curtains, made her jump several feet into the air.  
  
Collecting herself, she realized it must be Gohan, and rolled her eyes.  
  
//Doesn't he know how to use the front door?//  
  
She walked over and opened the door, but the person standing there was most definitely NOT Gohan.  
  
  
  
"PICCOLO??" the Namek graced Videl with a small smile.  
  
"Last time I checked." He replied in his deep voice. Videl blinked several times, still in a slight state of shock. Piccolo cleared his throat, and she came to her senses. She blushed, embarrassed at being so caught off guard.  
  
"Sorry. I was expecting Gohan and..."  
  
"I'm not him." She smiled.  
  
"Do you want to come in?" He shook his head and looked up to the sky.  
  
"No thanks. Gohan will probably be here in a few minutes." She raised her eyebrows, slightly mystified by his appearance.  
  
"So, why did you come?" He turned back to look in her eyes. Although he had always intimidated her, she gazed back steadily.  
  
"I just wanted to warn you." Videl made a face and felt a vague sense of unease wash over her. "You know about the saiyans' tails and the full moon, don't you?" Not seeing where he was going, she nodded.  
  
"Yeah..." Piccolo's gaze left hers.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I have a suspicion that the full moon may affect them in...other ways." A purple blush came to the Namek's cheeks. Videl frowned.  
  
"So why are you telling ME? Shouldn't you tell them?" Piccolo began to look uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, because you need to be...prepared. And I'm not even sure that I'm right. Maybe it only affects pure saiyans, or maybe just half saiyans." Finally catching on to what he meant, Videl blushed, too.  
  
"So, you're saying I should be careful during the full moon not to get Gohan too..."  
  
"Yes, that's what I mean." Piccolo interrupted hurriedly before he had to be embarrassed even more. He jerked his head around. "He's coming."  
  
Videl's eyes went up to where Piccolo was gazing. She could barely make out a small speck in the distance. Unconsciously, her mouth turned up slightly.  
  
"Well, I'll keep that in mind, Piccolo." She turned and blinked several times. "Piccolo?" Not really expecting an answer, she rolled her eyes.  
  
She was still standing on the balcony when Gohan landed on the balcony beside her. She was staring off into space, looking concerned.  
  
Puzzled, he moved his face directly in front of hers. She seemed to look right through him.  
  
"uh...Videl?" She blinked, clearing the fog from her eyes.  
  
"ACK!!!! Gohan!" He backed up.  
  
"Sorry, Videl! I didn't mean to scare you. You looked zoned out. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just thinking."  
  
//I probably should tell him...but not now.//  
  
She smiled and did a goofy little dance.  
  
"Ready to shop till you drop?" Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
"Sure, Videl. Whatever you say." She ran into her room, grabbed her shoes and bag, and ran out onto the balcony and locked the door. She turned to Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Ready!" Gohan smiled, amused at her enthusiasm.  
  
"By the way, good morning." Before she could reply, Gohan softly pressed his lips against hers.  
  
After a moment, he pulled away. There was a slight flush on Videl's cheeks.  
  
"Good morning to you too, lover boy."  
  
  
  
"What d'ya think?" Gohan turned around in the department store chair. They had already accumulated a large pile of bags, and Videl was in the process of trying on quite a few dresses.  
  
The one she had on now was long, and the very bottom swirled out when she spun around. It was a dark red material that spilled over her shoulders and neckline. Gohan smiled.  
  
"It's gorgeous." She stopped twirling and struck a pose-one hand on her hip.  
  
"You've said that about all of them."  
  
"Well they all look gorgeous on you." She smiled and twirled around a few more times before walking over and placing a kiss on his forehead, causing his face to heat.  
  
She turned around and walked back into the dressing room, feeling Gohan's eyes follow her. She smirked.  
  
Gohan sat patiently waiting. Humming softly to himself, he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
A minute later, he heard someone emerge from the dressing room. He opened his eyes, thinking it was Videl.  
  
At first glance, it wasn't her, but when he looked back, his mouth fell open when he realized.  
  
//that's...Videl//  
  
She had on what can barely be called a dress. It was silver, and was shorter that the dresses Bulma wore. It had spaghetti straps, and even on someone as petite as Videl, it went down tantalizingly low. It was skintight, hiding nothing.  
  
Gohan realized his mouth was still open, and he shut it. Although he couldn't help but continue to stare.  
  
Videl smirked and turned around, revealing that it left her back uncovered.  
  
"So, what do you think of this one?" She asked. Gohan nodded and swallowed.  
  
"It..." his voice squeaked, "I..." She walked over to him and surprised him by giving him a soft kiss. He started to kiss harder, but she pulled away and stood up.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She walked back into the dressing room, leaving Gohan shocked and embarrassed. He shut his eyes again and took several deep breaths.  
  
//She did that on purpose! I haven't ever seen her wear something like...that.//  
  
An amused laugh came to his ear. He snapped his eyes open and turned. An older woman, hair half gray half blond, with laughing eyes and a grin was standing a few feet away.  
  
She met Gohan's confused gaze and she smiled wider and walked towards him.  
  
"Girlfriend?" she asked, still smiling. It was Gohan's turn to smile as he shook his head.  
  
"Fiance." The woman nodded.  
  
"I take it that dress was a bit of a shock?" Gohan blushed and nodded. She sighed and patted his shoulder.  
  
"It's good to see someone who still has innocence. Don't ever loose it. In fact, if I had to guess, I'd say that was one of the things that attracted her to you in the first place." She raised an eyebrow and her eyes crept past Gohan to a spot behind him. "Am I right?"  
  
"You're right." Gohan turned at the sound of Videl's voice. She was back in her regular clothes, several dresses thrown over her arm. She smiled down at Gohan, and he smiled back- slightly embarrassed at having this woman be able to tell so much about them, and at the same time proud that his and Videl's relationship was obvious to others.  
  
The woman watched the unspoken feelings play across the faces of them both, and she smiled. Looking towards Videl, she said,  
  
"Never let him go, dear. And you," she looked at Gohan, "take care of her. May your life together be blessed by God." And with that, she walked away, disappearing behind the many shoppers and endless racks of clothing.  
  
They stared after her for a moment, until Videl giggled. Gohan smiled at the familiar sound and turned to face her. She laughed again and shook her head.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"I don't know. But she was so right, I think she might be psychic."  
  
"So right about what?"  
  
"Your innocence being what attracted me, mr. Nerd boy." Gohan groaned, picked up the bags beside his chair, and turned his back on the embarrassing memories. Videl snickered, and ran to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm and fell in step beside him.  
  
"That, along with many other things." Gohan looked down at her, unconvinced.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, you innocence, how smart you are, your naïveté,"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"How cute and handsome you are."  
  
"That's better." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Your strength, your dedication to being a hero, your goofy laugh, your extremely bad lying skills, the fact that you're Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter, how you love your family so much, how hard you tried to fit in, your amazing baseball skills, your mysteriousness, your eyes, your gravity- defying hair, how you get embarrassed so easily, the way you blush and put your hand behind your head, your muscles." She squeezed his arm, and his cheeks flushed.  
  
"Aww! There's that cute blush!" He flushed deeper.  
  
"I didn't know that it was all that. I mean, geez...Can't you just say you like me?"  
  
"I don't like you Gohan, I love you." He blushed again.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Well, no I can't just say I love you. I have to have a reason."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"You know, to be so smart, you really can be dense sometimes."  
  
"Geniuses have no common sense." He said, sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"So what's your excuse?"  
  
"HEY!!" she laughed.  
  
"Just kidding, Gohan. So," she smiled, "it's your turn. Why do you love me, Gohan?" he blushed.  
  
"Do we have to do this now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...the way you acted so tough, but really weren't as mean as you acted; the way you cut your hair when I suggested it; you're Saiyagirl; your pretty blue eyes; the way you wouldn't give up until you found out who Saiyaman was; the way your eyes bulge out when something surprises you; the way you smile; the way you accept me for who and what I am; how you guessed that I was the boy who defeated Cell; the way that last dress looked on you..." she punched him lightly on the arm, and he smiled down at her. "Shall I go on?"  
  
"No." she answered, blushing.  
  
  
  
"Um, Videl?" She looked up from the stack of shorts she was looking through. Gohan was grinning sheepishly.  
  
"What? Do you have to go to the bathroom?" He shook his head, and gave her his goofy grin, complete with the hand behind the head.  
  
"I was just wondering," a loud growling noise filled the store, and Videl almost thought she felt the ground beneath her shake. Everyone turned, staring at the person from which the noise had come.  
  
Gohan laughed, embarrassed. "When do we eat??"  
  
  
  
I AM SOOOOO SORRY I haven't updated. I've had serious writer's block. It probably won't take me as long to update now since I'm on vacation, but I'm not making any promises.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE review!!! I will love you forever if you do!!! ^_^  
  
SaiyanLover 


	5. Repeated Discussions

The Threads of Destiny  
  
By- SaiyanLover  
  
Chapter7- Repeated Discussions  
  
"Is this a joke, miss?" the elderly man behind the counter of "Pizza Z" asked. Videl frowned, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"No, sir. I ordered 3 cheese pizzas, 2 pepperoni pizzas, and 6 cokes. I was not joking." The man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whatever you say," Videl smiled slightly and moved down to wait for the pizzas, which might take a while. She looked over the food court, eyes passing over many people, until they fell on the best looking one of all.  
  
Average height, black hair that stuck straight up as if the owner had been mildly shocked, black eyes, wearing slacks and an yellow t-shirt, carrying at least 5 shopping bags in one hand, a tray from "Little Tokyo" balanced on the other hand, weaving his way through the many people, walking straight towards Videl. and smiling as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Thanks, Gohan," she said as he handed her the tray of her food. Videl had suggested they order for each other, since Gohan might not have been the best one to handle his unique order.  
  
"My pleasure," he answered. He set the bags down and leaned up next to her on the wall. He nodded toward the pizza place. "How long?"  
  
"20 minutes." Gohan groaned and clutched his stomach.  
  
"Big baby," Videl smiled and took a bite of her rice and sesame chicken, knowing that Gohan was watching her, with his mouth watering, no doubt.  
  
"Videl?" he asked, and to her surprise his voice wasn't whiny. She looked over and saw that he was staring seriously ahead.  
  
"What is it, Gohan?" Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. He didn't meet her eyes, but kept staring ahead for a moment until he answered her question.  
  
"I was just thinking about last night," Videl looked down at her food, embarrassed. "I just wanted to make sure that you still want to..."  
  
"Gohan, look at me," he obeyed and she saw that he was nervous, hoping that she would reassure him. She smiled. His face, no matter what the mood was, could always make her heart twinge.  
  
"Gohan, I thought we discussed it already. I am scared and nervous. So are you, I hope. But I love you. That's all that really matters." He smiled, the relief obvious in his eyes.  
  
"I know, but I just...I guess I still don't really know how it's possible for someone like you to love me as much as you do." Videl laughed softly,  
  
"I thought we discussed that, too. Do you want me to make my list again of all your wonderful qualities?" He blushed.  
  
"No," he mumbled. Videl poked him softly in the ribs, and leaned over to whisper in his ear.  
  
"What was it you said to me yesterday in the restaurant? Eight days, my love, until we become one...in more ways than one. And believe me, Gohan...that's perfectly fine with me."  
  
She could feel the heat coming off Gohan's face, and knew she had embarrassed him. Leaning back, she realized that Gohan must have a split personality or something, because yesterday when he had said that to her he hadn't even blushed, but now he was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Gohan?" he turned to look at her, grinning in spite of his embarrassment.  
  
"I'm glad. Because it's perfectly fine with me, too." She smiled.  
  
/it still doesn't seem quite real...but I know that we'll do it. Somehow/  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! I know, I know, it's reeeeeaaaallly short. But I have been gone for the past month, so at least I have an excuse. I haven't updated anything in forever. Please, I beg your forgiveness!!!! Expect a lot of updates within the next 2 or 3 weeks, okay? Okay  
  
SaiyanLover  
  
Ps- I am now obsessed with even more anime. Here's my list  
  
DragonBall/Z/GT; Yu Yu Hakusho; Sailor Moon/R/S/SuperS/StarS; Blue Gender; Fruits Basket; ~new~ Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X; ~new~ Inu Yasha; ~new~ Spirited Away, etc.  
  
Other series' that I think seem really cool, but haven't actually seen  
  
s-CRY-ed; Noir; Chobits; Trigun; Love Hina; Read or Die; Tenchi; Please, Teacher; Ranma ½  
  
If you would recommend any of these (or other) series, let me know. Either leave it discreetly within the review, or email me at saiyanlover_77@dbzmail.com And anyone who wants to talk about anime is welcome to email me. It's nice when I can talk to people who actually UNDERSTAND what I'm talking about! 


End file.
